<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игра третья by Horomi_Yatagarasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280173">Игра третья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horomi_Yatagarasu/pseuds/Horomi_Yatagarasu'>Horomi_Yatagarasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Panic Room: House of Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horomi_Yatagarasu/pseuds/Horomi_Yatagarasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из альтернативных вселенных, в которой выживший Кукловод решил устроить третий акт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Fall/Jack Firewood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Этой работе сто лет в обед. Я усиленно пытаюсь разобраться в работе сайта, так что не пиняйте особо :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть в новых рядах, так это тебя. — Джон, нет, уже снова Кукловод, сидел в кресле и с ехидной ухмылкой лениво потягивал вино. Во всяком случае, именно такая картина представлялась пришедшему «гостю».<br/>       — В этом мире не осталось места, где я могу быть нужен. Полуслепой, неожиданно появившийся после многолетнего отсутствия. Я мог бы принести пользу, но меня не приняли там. Прими же здесь.<br/>      Сказать по правде, Джеку хотелось вернуться в Особняк, хоть он этого и не признавал. Нет, он не врал, когда говорил об отторжении обществом. Промаявшись взаперти будней, его бунтарская душа стремилась на свободу Особняка и, как бы странно это ни было, его безраздельного владельца. Да, совершенно случайным стечением обстоятельств, Джек узнал о третьем акте. Правила всё те же, но на сей раз Проклятье не будет играть главенствующую роль. Некая смертельная игра на выживание, где бывший глава Подполья был бы лицом Кукловода, его помощником и противником — так называемой подсадной уткой.<br/>       — Ты что же, жаловаться пришёл? Тогда разворачивайся и уходи. И больше не показывайся. Заранее слабые здесь не нужны.<br/>       — Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что это не так, — усмехнулся Джек. — За жалостью не к тебе. Я же предлагаю посильную помощь. Или у тебя много добровольцев, Фолл?<br/>       — Раз так, проходи, Файрвуд, — дурашливо протянул Кукловод фамилию Джека. — Сделаем тебе скидку, как самому… — динамик зашипел, щёлкнул замок, и распахнулась дверь.<br/>      Наконец-то войти через парадные двери. Да, внутри совершенно ничего не изменилось… Значит, мышке придётся забираться в логово?<br/>       — Я здесь, придурок, зачем тебе на лестницу? — послышалось из района кухни.- Говори, что за вопрос тебя гложет. — Кукловод вылез из холодильника и развернулся к подошедшему Джеку, обгладывая ножку курицы.<br/>       — Да вот интересно стало, кто ещё пришёл.<br/>       — «Кто ещё пришёл», — передразнил его Джон. — Никто.<br/>       — Как это… — хотел было удивиться мужчина, но его перебили.<br/>       — Так это. Билл и Дженни, как ты знаешь, благополучно покинули наш бренный мир ещё во времена правления дураков. Что ты так на меня смотришь? Да, я их не люблю, и это ещё мягко сказано. Так вот, Билли и Джейн уже не вернуть. Райан и Исами заняты друг другом — у них, видите ли, медовый месяц. Пф, знаем мы их, опять какую-нибудь ерундовину конструируют. Ага, Нэт и Ланс альпинизмом, вроде, занялись. Или по рекам сплавляются? Перо, как ты и сам знаешь, помогает Джиму во врачебной деятельности, а Мэтт с Алисой, или Элис, в тюрьме на пожизненном, за все мои прегрешения. Хоть в этом какая-то радость.<br/>       — Не вижу логики. — На эту реплику Джон удивлённо взглянул на гостя. — Если Мэтта посадили за то, что ты провёл эти два акта, а Элис за убийство, связанное с Проклятьем, то зачем начинать третий акт. Кто на сей раз будет виновником «торжества», произошедшего в ТВОЁМ доме? Я?<br/>       — Как будто Мэтта посадили из-за моего театра, ха! Скажи-ка, кто-нибудь из тех, кто пережил второй акт, пытался сдать меня в полицию? А может, люди из первого? Райан? Исами? Или тот же самый Стабле? Вот и я о том же. К тому же, в этом акте, скорее всего, будет меньше выживших, чем во втором. Или ты думаешь, что у нас всё может пойти по плану и не появится очередная Обезьяна? — Джон усмехнулся.<br/>       — «У нас»? Ну-ну. А вообще, в этом есть доля смысла, пусть даже и не здравого.<br/>       — Когда это ты стал придерживаться здравого смысла? И вообще… Я уж было подумал, что хоть кого-нибудь научил ценить свободу. Ведь только ты так рьяно рвался за пределы Особняка, при этом даже пожертвовав своим зрением… Ах, не судьба. Я был о тебе иного мнения.<br/>       — Вот уж чем не буду заниматься, так это попытками изменить твоё обо мне мнение, Фолл. Хотя ты не прав.<br/>       — Да-а? И в чём же я, такой-растакой, не прав? Удосужьтесь разъяснить несведущему мне.<br/>       — Хватит ёрничать, не чужие люди — мне прекрасно известно, что тебе, по большей части, пофигу, но ответ узнать всё же интересно, — усмехнулся Джек.<br/>       - Ой, меня раскусили! Ну, говори тогда, что уж тянешь. — Кукловод мгновенно посерьёзнел.<br/>       — Свобода — понятие относительное. И, если уж совсем честно, то в Особняке чувствуешь себя гораздо свободнее, чем за его пределами. Здесь у человека появляется цель, выполнение которой зависит только от него и ни от кого более. Здесь или пан или пропал. Можно работать сообща, но, даже в этом случае, ты прекрасно осознаёшь, что, в первую очередь, ты делаешь это для себя. Никто от тебя ничего не требует, но, если ты будешь сидеть, сложа руки, то, скорее всего, окажешься в ближайшей яме без возможности жить дальше. И, о да, это, конечно же, лучше, чем маяться в плену трудовых будней. Есть цель, к которой стоит стремиться, но, достигнув этой цели, чувствуешь какую-то опустошённость и понимаешь, что интересен был сам процесс. Это в случае с «поисками свободы». А вот какое удовольствие может доставить процесс, если ты занимаешься неинтересным или нелюбимым делом?<br/>       — Я понял, — Джек облегчённо вздохнул, — ты несёшь какую-то околесицу. — И снова вздохнул, но на сей раз изумлённо, глядя на выражение лица Джона, по-детски серьёзное и по-странному улыбчивое. - Пф, смешной ты. Но суть я уловил, — он резко приблизился к лицу собеседника. — Мы так давно не виделись, мы-ышка… Поприветствуй же меня по-нормальному, как тогда… — томно произнёс владелец Особняка, явно издеваясь над мужчиной.<br/>       - Ты!.. — подпольщик поддался на провокацию и залился краской. — Это была абсолютная случайность! Я был скован, было раннее утро, а спросонья плохо соображается. К тому же, мне приснил…<br/>      Джеку так и не дали договорить, благополучно заткнув. И, только он вошёл во вкус, как их прервали:<br/>       — Что-то такое мы и подозревали, но, всё же, не могли бы вы заниматься ЭТИМ за дверьми спальни? - о, этот вечно насмешливый саркастический голос, принадлежащей одной длинноволосой язве мужского пола, каждый обитатель Особняка узнает даже через десятки лет. Особенно Перо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Судя по шуму, доносившемуся со стороны детской, Исами пришла вместе с Райаном, который, в свою очередь, вальяжно уселся в кресле за столом и, кажется, ждал каких-то разъяснений.<br/>
- Ты, как всегда, деликатен, — усмехнулся Кукловод, на что мужчина поднял брови в притворном изумлении и проводил взглядом скоропостижно ретировавшегося Джека.<br/>
— Что-то в этом мире не должно меняться. Ну так что, «Незнакомый знакомый», зачем тебе третий акт и что, чёрт возьми, требуется от нас? — Райан был слегка раздражён.<br/>
— Скажи-ка мне на милость, чем мне ещё заняться? Хотя нет, не говори, — прервал он открывшего было рот собеседника. — Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что после того, через что мы — именно мы, а не вы, прошу заметить — прошли, вернуться к «нормальной» жизни нереально. Особенно мне, тебе и Джеку. Хороша компашка, тоже мне: человек, в детстве ещё сидевший в карцере, чей театр погубил жизни десятков человек; тот, кто отмотал срок за убийство в целях самозащиты, эдакий доморощенный учёный; и полуслепой инвалид, чья душа никак не может смириться с травмой, что, в принципе, может увеличить его шансы на выздоровление, но чья возможность снова прекрасно видеть 50×50 — то есть либо «да» — либо «нет».<br/>
— А ты, оказывается, заботишься о Джеке, — сарказм в голосе Райана, который обратил внимание, видимо, лишь на слова о Джеке, не могло бы скрыть ничего.<br/>
— Я не забочусь даже о себе. Просто мы всё равно все на одном судне. — Джон отвёл взгляд. — А вот что за судно это будет — лодка, таз*, а, может быть, даже корабль, зависит исключительно от нас.<br/>
— Ну раз так… — задумчиво протянул изобретатель, как будто говоря, что всё это звучит очень и очень двусмысленно. — Всё же, чего ты добиваешься от третьего акта?<br/>
— Практически того же, что и от второго — хочу попытаться научить людей ценить свободу. И жизнь. Хотя, слова Джека заставили меня задуматься о самом смысле, понятии этого слова. Если у человека сильная, волевая душа, то, даже заперев его, отнять свободу невозможно. У каждого своё определение свободы. Вон, одному весьма странному индивидууму, приключения в моём Особняке, — «От скромности не помрёт», — хмыкнул про себя Райан; «Маленьком трёхэтажном домике», — вяло подумал Кукловод, — даруют свободу, или непосредственно её ощущение, в гораздо большем объеме, если можно так выразиться, чем «в плену трудовых будней».<br/>
- О, ты уже цитировать Джека начал! Не ожидал…<br/>
Взгляд хозяина «маленького домика» выразил всё, что он думает по поводу этой фразы, лучше любых слов. Само по себе, высказывание было довольно безобидным, но это же Райан, а он не может не выделить интонацией, своей, особой, самые важные, на его взгляд, слова. Некоторым даже нравилась такая манера речи, кто-то уважал мужчину за то, что он так, ко всему прочему — свободно и непринуждённо, разговаривает с Проклятым. А самого Кукловода, как и нескольких — по большей части — большинство — жителей Особняка, хотя, скорее «пленников», это раздражало, порой до приступов истерики.<br/>
— Ладно, вернёмся к нашим баранам… Да, вернёмся, пожалуй, — гость задумался и мерзко хихикнул, при этом практически сразу возвращая на лицо надменную насмешливую маску. — Как я понял, в третьем акте ты действительно собираешься устроить театр. Не столько с марионетками, сколько с актёрами — ведь мы знаем тебя в лицо. Я прав?<br/>
— Абсолютно, мой будущий враг! — радостно воскликнул Джон. — Мне кажется, это будет весело.<br/>
— Вполне возможно. Что ж, я, пожалуй, соглашусь. Осталось переговорить с Исами.<br/>
— Я обязательно займусь этим… И не только, — хитро улыбнулся Кукловод.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>